1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental articulator, and more particularly, to a dental articulator capable of accurately adjusting a three-dimensional articulation posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dental articulator is a tool for producing artificial teeth, or dentures. An orthodontist mounts teeth molds made by a dentist on the dental articulator to produce the artificial teeth.
One type of conventional dental articulators comprises a base, a column erected at one end of the base, and arm rotatably disposed at one end of the column. Plaster molds are mounted on the base and attached to the arm. After the plaster molds are solidified, the plaster molds are hit and detached from the dental articulator. Due to hitting, the plaster molds may be damaged or broken. In addition, wastes of the plaster molds may contaminate environments. In addition, it takes too much time to solidify the plaster molds.
Another type of conventional dental articulators further comprises fastening means including upper and lower grippers for gripping upper and lower mouth molds on the arm and base. The upper and lower grippers are controlled with respective fastening bolts. In the conventional dental articulator, the grippers are fastened with engagement means. Therefore, after the articulation processes are performed several times, an engagement force is weaken, so that there may occur imperfect articulation due to change in an articulation posture of the dental articulator.